


Candy Hearts

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Gay, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Jongin and Sehun can't get a date for Valentine's Day, so they hang out at Sehun's dorm and watch movies while eating candy hearts. Soon, they become more than friends.





	Candy Hearts

Sehun, your average college student, sat on a bench outside of school, eating a couple candy hearts as he couldn't get a date for Valentine's Day. Why did he have candy hearts? He got them for himself. He bought two packages of them for himself, as he now planned to lay in his bed eating them watching horror movies; most likely cuddling with his dog Vivi. Jongin, Sehun's best friend, walked up to the bench and sat besides him.

"You couldn't get a date either?" Jongin asked, slight disappointment in his voice.

Sehun nodded, unable to believe not one girl said yes to him or Jongin. Jongin took one of the candy hearts from Sehun and sighed. Sehun ruffled Jongin's hair and comforted him with the "maybe next year" line. Jongin lightly smakced Sehun's arm for that, then rested his head on Sehun's shoulder. Seeing Jongin so down made Sehun feel bad, and he wanted to make Jongin feel better.

"You wanna come over and watch movies?" Sehun asked the other.

Jongin nodded and a smile slowly spread across his face.

And that's just what they did. On the night of Valentine's Day, Jongin came over to Sehun's dorm and Sehun and him sat on the couch and Sehun put on a horror movie. Jongin kept getting startled and whined before pulling Sehun onto his lap so his body could cover most of the screen. Jongin held onto Sehun tightly, too scared of him moving and the screen being unblocked. Sehun chuckled at the other and shook his head.

"What kind of gay shit are we doing right now?" Sehun teased.

"You put on a scary movie, I'm just protecting myself from it." Jongin said, pouting.

Sehun instantly burst out laughing. He then got out of Jongin's grip to grab the remote and put on a different movie. Of course, neither of them wanted a cheesy love movie, so they put on a Disney movie. Of course, the movie was The Secret Life of Pets, as Jongin suggested they watch. Sehun couldn't help but comment how he was surprised his suggestion wasn't something about dogs, and Jongin asked why. Sehun explained how he liked dogs, he figured that'd be Jongin's favorite Disney movie. Jongin grabbed a pillow from the couch and began smacking Sehun with it, which caused the other to fall off the couch and onto the floor. He quickly ran to his room to escape, which made Jongin whine about how he's going to be lonely in the living room all by himself.

Sehun came back with the two packages of heart candies he had bought and handed one to Jongin. When Jongin saw he got the already opened one he whined about he was being treated unfairly as a guest. He even turned to Vivi, who came into the living room to retrieve a chew toy to tell Sehun to give him the other one. Vivi barked at Sehun before taking his chew toy and running to another room. Sehun watched Vivi leave with utter shock on his face. Jongin couldn't stop laughing as he felt pleased to have Sehun's own dog on his side, while Sehun was in disbelief he was betrayed like that.

"You heard Vivi." Jongin said, before reaching for the other package, "Give me the better one."

Sehun rolled his eyes as he and Jongin switched and Jongin was as happy as a 3 year old if you were to give them that much candy. After 3 Disney movies, the boys began to get sleepy, Jongin being the first to yawn and curl up on the couch. Sehun left to get Jongin a blanket, then put it over him. He smiled at how precious Jongin looked while falling asleep. As the fourth Disney movie was coming to an end, Sehun joined his friend and laid besides him on the couch, pushing himself against the back of it as he could. Jongin woke up to Sehun's movement, hearing the movie still playing and smiled how he thought Sehun had fell asleep trying to finish it. He took the blanket and put it over Sehun instead, as he wasn't that cold and pulled the younger one close; then began to cuddle him as he fell back asleep. Sehun wasn't fully alseep so he could tell what Jongin had done and a soft blush turned his cheeks light pink. Fortunately for him Jongin was asleep once again and couldn't notice.

"Good night, Jongin." he said softly, nuzzling his face into Jongin's shoulder.

Jongin, waking up once again, smiled and kissed the top of Sehun's head gently and tightening his grip on the other a bit before going back to sleep. The two then stayed that way for the whole night. Jongin holding Sehun, and Sehun all cuddled up against his hyung. When it was morning, neither of them were bothered by what had happened the night before. Of course, they were both blushing and shy, but they were happy they got to spend Valentine's Day with someone.

Since the day after Valentine's Day was a school day, Jongin figured he'd better rush back to his dorm to get ready. Of course, he couldn't leave without teasingly giving Sehun a kiss on the cheek before leaving, leaving the younger one with red cheeks. Jongin giggled as he left, knowing how shy he had made Sehun, and he was very proud of it. However, Sehun being the sneaky little brat he is, found where Jongin was sitting after his classes, ran up to him when he was busy looking at his phone, gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran away; leaving Jongin blushing so much his cheeks were as red as a rose. From that day on, the two thought of ways to make each other shy, whether in public or not, and they enjoyed it.

After it had been a week since Valentine's Day passed, the two had been at their little war of making the other more shy, they had run out of ideas. But they both quickly developed feelings for each other, but were too shy to admit it to the other. The school of course quickly spread rumors the two were in a gay relationship, and neither denied nor confirmed it, so everyone was left wondering what was true and what wasn't. Of course, their friend Baekhyun, couldn't contain himself from going up to one of them and asking about it. At lunch, he rushed to the table Jongin usually sits at and sat in front of Jongin.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jongin asked, not used to Baekhyun approaching him so quickly.

"So was it as big as I told you it was? Did it hurt? I can imagine it would hurt to have something so big repeatedly slamming into your ass." Baekhyun began rambling before Jongdae, a friend of Baekhyun's, somehow overheard his rambling in the loud cafeteria.

"Are we talking about sex?" he happily asked, sitting besides Baekhyun.

"What?" Jongin asked shyly, "Why are we talking about sex?"

"You know, because you and Sehun..." Baekhyun said before attempting to do a gay sex sign with his hands.

This began and argument between Jongdae and Baekhyun about how the gay sex hand signing is or how it should be. Jongin just sat there a blushing mess, unable to know how to handle what was happening. He didn't understand why Baekhyun was thinking such a thing. When the two stopped arguing Jongin asked where they got the idea he and Sehun had sex. Baekhyun explained how he heard how the two spent Valentine's Day together and they were pretty happy since then so it was the only thing that made sense. Jongin was quick to explain that no sex had happened between them and that it was just two friends hanging out. He wanted to mention the two cuddled, but he wasn't ready to be teased.

"Okay, but if you two were in a relationship, who would be the top?" Baekhyun asked, seriousness in his voice.

"What the fuck Baekhyun you can't ask him that, they're both bottoms!" Jongdae quickly said, smacking Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Please, you like to tell everyone you top in your relationship but we all know Minseok fucks you senseless every night." Baekhyun sassed back, leaving Jongdae speechless.

Jongin couldn't help but laugh, leaving Jongdae to throw a piece of a cookie he found on the table at him. Baekhyun smiled proudly, knowing he won this argument with Jongdae quickly, but turned to Jongin to have his question about him and Sehun answered. Jongin slowly stopped laughing and smiled awkwardly, taking a few seconds to think it through. He chewed his lip nervously before he spoke.

"Maybe me?" he said quietly.

Baekhyun held back his giggles towards Jongin's answer, and Jongdae just burst into laughter. Jongin pouted and blushed red, wondering if he really didn't seem like a top to them. When the two calmed down, they apologized for laughing. They then moved on from the subject of Jongin and Sehun and continued talking until lunch was over and they had to go their separate ways. Jongin didn't have any classes after lunch, so he originally planned on heading home, but he knew Sehun's last class was after lunch, so he texted Sehun asking if he was in class and if they wanted to hang out after school. When he got no reply, he sighed and decided to find a nearby bubble tea shop to go to and relax for bit.

Sehun had gotten Jongin's text, but he was too shy to answer. When Baekhyun approached him before class and said he had a nice conversation with Jongin about him, Sehun wasn't able to ask what he meant by that; because Baekhyun was trying to get to class on time for once in 2 weeks. Sehun was nervous it was Jongin's way of asking him out on a lowkey date, so he ignored it, using the time his professor was giving a lecture to think about how he could lie to Jongin. He trusted Jongin, he really did, but he wasn't ready to move into a relationship so quickly, or really admit he had feelings for Jongin.

For the next week, Sehun had been distant with Jongin. Jongin of course was beginning to grow worried, and wondered if Baekhyun might know if Sehun had said anything that could explain what was going on. So during lunch, Jongin searched for Baekhyun. It took about 5 minutes, but he found Baekhyun who had came into the cafeteria with a McDonald's bag. As he sat next to Baekhyun, he was giving chicken nuggets from the other. He thanked Baekhyun and searched the McDonald's bag for any sort of dipping sauce. When the two had began eating, Jongin gathered the courage to ask Baekhyun the question.

"Hyung, did Sehun say anything about me?" Jongin asked.

"Like how you are during sex or anything about you in general?" Baekhyun asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Anything about me in general."

"No, but he has been acting a bit strange since I mentioned we were talking about you last week. I don't think it's anything bad though, probably a coincidence."

Jongin nodded and continued eating his lunch. Of course, afterwards he waited in the library until Sehun's class was done so he could look for him and talk to him. When he saw it was 5 minutes until Sehun's class was over, he gathered his things and when to go find him. Of course, when he did see Sehun, he had to make it through a crowd of other students to get to him, and then catch up to him as Sehun was now 10 feet ahead of him. Jongin then ran after Sehun, who was about to walk back to his dorm. Once he was about a few inches away, he stopped Sehun from walking off by putting his hand on the other's shoulder. Sehun turned around and faced Jongin. Anxiety rushed through the younger one, as he didn't know how to react, but forced a smile onto his face and greeted Jongin happily.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Jongin asked.

"I wasn't I was just really busy." Sehun lied, hoping Jongin wouldn't catch onto it.

He did, but nodded and walked with Sehun back to his dorm. They talked a little bit on the way there, but not a lot. Upon arriving at Sehun's dorm and walking in, the awkward silence somehow grew more awkward. Jongin closed the door behind him as Sehun dropped his bag on the couch. Jongin chewed his lip nervously, watching Sehun take off his jacket and throw it ontop of his back.

"Sehun, I like you." Jongin said suddenly, "And I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, I just-"

Jongin was cut off by Sehun suddenly kissing him. The moment their lips touched, Jongin relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck as Sehun wrapped his around Jongin's waist. Sehun slowly deepened the kiss, and Jongin kissed back with no hesitance. After a few seconds Sehun slowly pulled away and looked into Jongin eyes. His hand gently caressed the older one's cheek, and Jongin nuzzled into his touch a little, smiling softly. It was no longer awkward, and Jongin felt relaxed and happy.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, I just didn't know how to react since I like you too." Sehun admitted, "I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how."

Jongin smiled and kissed Sehun's lips quickly before asking if they could watch a movie together.

"Of course!" Sehun replied happily before smirking, "But you'll be the one sitting on my lap this time."


End file.
